newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Usertalk:Icedragon64/Archive2
Hulaloo I got a stereo for christmas it really is loud I had it on 3 for test and it was clear enough to hear (it goes up to 80) also here's the link http://hulalaoo.newgrounds.com/ Admin You're welcome. But really, I'm an admin here so I should start making my comeback. Expect a Blitz soon. Spaintendo (Talk) 14:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Candidates For deletion? How do I put things as candidates for deletion I'm not saying I have anything yet just for future references on this and other wiki's I've found at least one page I thought should be deleted. sorry for not getting back to you I've just been really busy with new years stuff and all that and wow it's awesome that I won the December 2 pix thing my computer is slow at uploading pics so I'm really small timed at that but that's awesome! Also for the deletion thing I'll just add it to category and if you guys agree then I'll make it show the pic and all that. re Hey, i signed up :D :D, what do i do now xD Tyler2513 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I always forget to sign my thing sorry and the Alloy Arena game I've played that thing so many times it's not even that famous it's just not really worth having not much people would even bother noticing that. Tyler2513 19:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) my edits. Sorry that i made untrue changes to flash games,i just didn't know that my edits could be vandalism. I'm really sorry if i have caused any trouble.I'm still a little new to wiki grounds so inform me if i have made another vandalized edit and i promise it will not happen again if you promise you will not block me or delete my account.Thank you so much! ```` from waveblast````. /* Characters */ I know that my last message (or comment,whichever you prefer)involved vandalized edits,but do you ( or don't) get to really get to edit the characters,the unlockable characters,their moves,abilities,special moves,speed,agility,stamina,flight,strength,and/or anything about the characters that are in flash games?Please give me a message(or comment) on my profile so i can read it.Thanks. I'm still here I'm just not having enough time to upload pix it always takes awhile to find a good one that works. Also yeah thanks I will write more and explore to find out learning or myself and finding out alot in the process hopefully even I will learn alot more about the flash crews because there it alot about some crews (such as socom squad) that I don't know. I don't know if I'll be in this months thing but I definetly will slowly get back into editting were getting into big testing this month and it's getting really frustrating at school. Yeah it's always good to have Spaintendo monitoring and protecting us and while I would check recent changes and fix other peoples work I'm not that good at it and I propaply wouldn't be able to detect obvious vandalism. Tyler2513 02:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) By The Way I wasn't dedicated to my previous and first wiki just small edits there, not INTO it though like I am here but anyways the leader of the Brothers In Arms Wiki was Fuzroc and me and Foerunner somehow became "Vice President" I don't know how just because I did more than 10 edits before leaving the messed up place. Me and Foerunner despised eachother he's so stubborn if I disagree with the deletion of a page he'll threaten for my account deletion and then Fuzroc left the wiki to us and it went to hell with messed pages and deleted important pages and just last week I visited it and it turns out Foerunner makes a little bi-daily visit there. I talked to him and he said don't order people around or get the frak out.......so I started messing the remaining important ones there while he messed the ones I was trying to fix. Yeah....it went to hell Tyler2513 02:51, January 11, 2011 (UTC) omg You have a problem with everything I do no matter how harmless it is, not trying to start anything here just saying, I'm always being treated like I'm only giving a quarter of my actual hard work dude I'm working 110% since I signed up and I've never gotten a praise once. Also this wiki's doing an awesome job at keeping away red links but every so often there's a red link that appears and it's annoying to look at and ignore for me so I thought I'd help with that. Tyler2513 19:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I need To Take My Time In Reading I was always read your messages so fast sorry I guess I just read the last few sentences clearly but my aim is just a goal to rid the wiki of red links. Also I'll try and help by creating those wanted pages. But by the way, we should try and do something with mods and user pages, such as" do we really need Icon Mods and Genre Mods? When I tried out to be an Icon Mod they said I didn't make it but was right on the bar. So if someone like me can just barely not get into Icon Mods, anyone can. Also the user pages, alot are stubs and I saw on your profile you didn't really like the user page articles and neither do I except more important mods and users. Tyler2513 14:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Thanks for teaching me about this wiki, you and Salnax, as for Spaintendo, I've never talked to him Forums I think I found the problem: a missing template called Forumheader. Looks like creating a new forum is bugged :/ Another point down to the new Wikia. Anyways it should be fixed now. Spaintendo (Talk) 14:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) mebbe u shuld f.o because a glitch stopped me from using one..F$#^#$&#%&*#% srry for da spazzing out above but ur lecturin meh I have been tryin, ys an odder den edttin ur prof page ive ben triin to hlp u guys out but mah wiki scks rite nao and im prolly relly stressed. Mah reverted edits an such are jst meh gtting angreh and stressed nt sure wut ta do ta hlp dis wiki an feelin' loik am not dong more dan making tiny edits. U guys make meh feel impr tant but i warnt teh do important stoff for da wiki. I do not *ahem* i doo nt hate yeh atall bt relly ned guydance teh hlp do imprtant things and i ben lectured by the newer *...* lec-shured bi nu-er mmbers of da wiki to hlp improve icon and genre mods while I protest against having them all together. Thnx for the explamples <(lol explamples nt examples) an i whale trie teh help this wiki by creating pages and improving stubs. Thanks for the opt- optshons Tyler2513 13:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Slave lol. Yeah I've been working on the Red Link Project because it's the only thing I can edit on here without any motivation. I'm been numerously attempting to motivate myself to come help you out but the only thing I end up doing is the Red Link Project which I think is useful, but I should be doing better. Tyler2513 19:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for lack of edits But for the past two days I've had constant problems. I haven't gotten sleep in over 48 hours because my nose is so clogged I can't breath from it and as you know I'm stupid because I have anger issues. Well constantly my angers been acting up as I'm trying to FUCKNIG UNCLOG MY NOSE BUT I SOULD PROLLY RIP THE FUCKING PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT OFF ANYWAYYS!!!! :( But seriously I've also been light headed, seriously dizzy, WANNA FUCKING BREATH FROM M YNOSE AGAIN!! and been shivering for the past two days straight. My new bed is on the floor by the furnace and I'm still freezing. Also my throat is so dry and I've gotten like 50 drinks of juice, pop, milk, water, lemonade, spoons of honey and more but when I talk and/or cough it scratches my throat so bad the good news is I sound like I'm 40 or at least 30 now haha! Sorry but I think I'm done for at least the week. All the best, Tyler. Tyler2513 08:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, also I had a couple questions about formatting that I didn't see come up in the guide, or maybe I missed them. But on the domo-kun angry smashfest page, the first part is in a different font and in a gray box separating it from the rest of the text. I can't figure out how to make it into normal bolded text. And second, how can I get rid of the double spacing when I hit enter? Magical-Zorse 00:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Not Completely Sure Well according to KK and SS you just need a minimum of 10 dedicated members at least 5 submissions that either have the initials of your crew name in it (I.G KK,CC,LL) or at least has something to do with your crew. That's really it, not much to become an actual flash crew especially a spam one. When I was new to Newgrounds I could've easily started my own spam crew possibly but now I'm like a freakin' loser on it LOL check my older posts they have at least 90 comments from individual friends now I get like 2 comments from strangers. But aside from that yeah a few of the Flash Crews could be deleted from the list to make it more official and not end up with all these ghetto crews on the list. As for the JJ's I'd give them some time and see what we find. Tyler2513 00:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sample Game Page Here it is--Salnax 04:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Tank Awards 2010 ARE BEING ANNOUNCED NOW LIVE!! http://www.newgrounds.com/broadcast.html%7CReally!! Tyler... Seems to have become a good editor and a valuable member of the Wikigrounds community. I have no objections.--Salnax 01:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Main page Tank Thingy I was playing around with that icon to see if it could be improved. It is a horizontal shape, and is therefore a bad fit for a lower resolution the square tank. Plus, the black background looked out of place. I felt that this new version fit well with the general aesthetic of the site and was a good reference to the traditional way the word "Newgrounds" appears. If you want to change it back, I've got no problem with that.--Salnax 00:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Subscribe Subscription is the Newgrounds channel on Youtube a page where we upload a bunch of worthy videos from NG to gain popularity on youtube. If you subscribe you will up the # of followers and hopefully someday put it on the most subscribed channels on YouTube. Also a subscription tells you the latest uploads from Newgrounds to YouTube. Tyler2513 19:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: April Fools I wasn't realy sure what to put on my profile lol - I'll most likely have more information soon. I hadn't been very active in the NG community until April Fools, and I began frequenting the April Fools thread for any scraps of info I could find. Someone linked me to your article and - there you go. As for the page, that would definitely be a good idea. A lot of regular NG members would want to read that. Joeyjoah 19:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow That's awesome! (BTW: One one quick side note do you remember last October or September around then when I told you my cousin had gone through Canadian Army training and achieved his Gold Star around then? Well he has been called to the front line for his share in the call of duty serving his part in multi-nation crisis' one step closer to bringing the world to peace: a life long wish from everyone. He is being assigned to Afghanistan or Libya in late June) Also thanks so much for that I don't think I'll be using the ban/block button much just a daily ban towards a certain user every other month at the most is what I'll do if necessary. I was never sure how to undo tricky spam works like that to the page Badger I was just good at causing it. So I'm glad to know I'm headed in the complete opposite direction now, thanks. Tyler2513 19:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives